


Stay Here, Stay Determined, and I'll be Back

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl
Summary: After going through many timelines, Frisk was forced to not ever fall in the Underground. So when she and her children are in danger, she knows exactly were to look for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The kids are like around six, so um, just be ready to reread it if you're having trouble understanding... Sorry!

Why did Mommy do that? Why did she not come with us? Maybe the Mr. Sans Mommy always talks about will know. Besides, Mommy promised that she'd come back, and Mommy hate making promises.  
"Sara, what are you doing? We need to go look for Mr. Sans remember? Mommy also said to be careful because monsters were scared of us and want to make sure that we can't hurt them!" Sara looked up at her younger twin sister.  
"You aren't being lazy again are you?" Shaking her head Sara got up and took her sister's hand.  
" 'Corse not Penny, I am the older one, so I have to be a good big sister, else who would you have to look up to?" After the two got their act together, they made their way forward. The twins peeked into the next room, it was pure black, and they couldn't see where the exit was.  
"You going to be ok sis?" Sara asked, worried about her sister.  
"Of corse I am! After all, I am the Pretty Penny! And with my sister, the Sassy Sara, we can do anything!" The girls shared a determined look before stepping through the room, to find a... flower?  
"Penny, stay back!" Sara shouted.  
"Why?!" Penny shouted back.  
"It's Flowey! Remember that Mom told us that after Asriel died, he became Flowey and since he didn't have a SOUL he became a big bully? I'm not letting him hurt MY little sister!"  
"How do you know that!" Flowey shouted at them.  
"There's only two people in the world that know that!"  
"Well that's because Mommy told us!"  
"And what is your ' Mommy's ' name?"  
"Well Mommy always said that her name was Frisk Dremurr but she never told us why we couldn't tell anyone besides flowers and skeletons in blue hoodies." Penny said perplexed. Now that Sara came to think of it, it was always strange that Mommy never told them their last name, but she liked the sound of it.  
Frisk, Penny, and Sara Dremurr.


	2. Poor Goat Mom

"Ugh! You know what? Just die!" Flowey shouted as he trapped the two in a ring of Friendliness Pellets, only to be stopped by a tall white person.  
"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youth. Do not be afraid young ones, I will not hurt you. My name is Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. Please follow me, and I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel told the twins.  
"Ms. Toriel? Do you know some one named Mr. Sans? Our Mommy told us to look for him." Sara asked. She really didn't want to go through the Ruins. After all, Mommy said that Mr. Sans would keep the two safe.  
"Perhaps, how does your Mother know about us though." Toriel asked Sara. Penny then spoke up.  
"Mommy used to come here all the time! But then she made a promise and wanted to keep it. Mommy was very nice!" Toriel was baffled. How could someone travel in and out of the barrier? If anything, she was going to keep the two here in the Ruins.  
"Very well then Children. Come we do not have all day."

Penny thought that Ms. Toriel was very nice. She was even nice enough to let them live in her house with them... and yet, they promised Mommy to find Mr. Sans, and Penny wanted to keep her promise to Mommy. It was the third day since Mommy sent them underground, and Penny decided that she was going to go find Mr. Sans.  
"Come on Sara! If we don't go now, we will never find Mr. Sans and Mommy won't trust us no more."  
"Why can't we stay here Penny? The both of us are safe here and we can wait for Mommy here!"  
"But we promised Sara! Don't you want to keep your promise?"  
"Yeah but, is it worth getting hurt to keep a promise?"  
"Remember how Mommy Promised to never come back, even if it made her super sad that she couldn't see her friends anymore." Sara sighed, she knew her little sister was right.  
"You right Penny. You always right." Together, The two of them made their way down the stairs. Ms. Toriel had already left to check if a human had fallen down so the two of them could leave. After they went down a long hall, they stepped through a big door to see a patch of grass, but no flower. Then the two found a door at the end of the room.  
"Ready Sissy?" Sara asked.  
"Ready." Penny replied. Then, holding hands, they traversed into the rest of the underground.


	3. You get Sicker Quicker when your Wetter and Colder

"Woah!" Penny and Sara said at the same time. From the snow to the trees, they had never seen anything so pretty.  
"SNOW!" Exclaimed the younger twin, plopping down in the snow to make a snow angel. Smirking, Sara started to clump snow together, two, three, four times!  
"H-HEY!" Penny shouted as she felt one, no TWO, no no no FOUR balls of snow pelleting against her.  
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sara shouted as the two scramble to set up some forts. Five minutes later, the two had prepared for war.  
"Surrender now Penny! For I, the Sassy Sara, can't not lose!"  
"Nay! With the power prettyness! I, the pretty Penny, can't can't lose to youuUUU!" Penny's speech turned into a scream as Sara had started throwing at her sister. The 'Battlefield' was filled with giggles and screams for about ten minutes before the two stopped fighting and made two snow-girls holding hands.  
Achoo!  
"Sissy... I'm c-cold..." Penny told Sara, before sneezing again.  
"Umm, I know! Penny, take off your sweater. It really wet, so it really cold. Then we both got my sweater!" Sara replied. While both girls were great at dodging, Sara had a killer throw. Only Frisk, (and Chara) were able to avoid it. Sara had the left side of the sweater, Penny had the left. Holding hands, the two continued their way forward.

The two had found their way through many areas and Penny only got worse. In fact, Sara had somehow managed to dry off Penny's sweater and had given both of them to her. Now what faced them was a SUPER LONG rope bridge with NO RAILINGS!   
"S-Sara? I-I-I'm n-n-not-t d-doing-g t-t-th-th-that-t-t." (Sara? I'm not doing that.) Penny was shivering and coughing and sneezing. There was no way Sara could bring her across but she rather die then leave Penny alone.   
*The thought of finding a way for the both of you to get across safely, fils you with DETERMINATION  
Both girls light up at the voice in their heads.  
"CHARA!" (Penny stuttered) They knew Chara could find help, Chara helped them all the time.  
"Can you get us help please? I can't leave Penny here... and I getting cold too!" Sara asked and pleaded at the same time.  
*Hmm, well, I think that comedian could help...  
*Okay!   
*You two stay here and don't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floating away Chara mumble to herself,  
> *Frisk is going to kill me if not Sans.  
> *If only I was still alive that is.


	4. In which the past comes back to bite us.

It had been years since the last reset, the reset that never failed to give Sans nightmares. It took him a few years to realize that, when he told the kid to not come back, they didn't. But that doesn't matter today. Today, he had to deal with Papyrus having a bug that almost everyone in Snowdin had at one point. So when Chara appeared in front of his door when he went out to buy ingredients for some soup, he was not very happy.  
"why are you here." Chara rolled their eyes at him and giggled.  
"I don't know comedian, why haven't you and your brother gone on patrol today? You might be surprised at what awaits you." Sans growled at Chara sending them a glare.  
"the hell?! what are you getting at?!" Chara was really pushing his buttons.  
"Ugh, look, Go to the bridge of deadly terror, or else Frisk _will_ kill the both of us. Later!" Chara then started laughing before she disappeared. Sans, very angry and a little confused, took a shortcut straight to the bridge his brother turned into a trap. He was barely able to make out a figure at the other end of the bridge. Shrugging he walked across the bridge. as he got closer, he heard Chara talking to what he assumed was what Chara was talking about. He waited a minutes after Chara had left to reveal himself. Sans was not expecting to see two human girls.


	5. In which I get my act together and write down dumb words

Penny was sick, and Sara was barely holding it together.  
"Penny, please don't cry, as soon as Chara brings us help, we can get you better, then we can look for Mr. Sans like we promised Mommy! Then Mommy will be really proud! *gasp* Penny look! Someone is on the bridge! See Penny it'll be alright...Penny? Please say something... PENNY!!!" Penny's small body could no longer fight to stay awake. but lucky for them, Sans was there to help.  
"hey there kiddos, what are you two doing all alone out here?"  
"Mr. Skels-its-tons, please help me... my sister Penny is r-really *sniff* s-sick and she *sob* w-won't t-talk *sob* n-no more" Sans now understood what Chara was getting at here.  
"its going to be ok kid, here, how about I carry your sister and you can hold my hand, then I'll show you a short cut ok?" Nodding Sara let the stranger take care of them. After all, she was cold, alone, lost, and starting to get sick. Sans saw how helpless these two really are. As well as how clueless and easy to ping off too. After all, in this world, its kill or be killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I just came up with the idea, don't ask for details. Personally, I think of the two as mini Frisks with a red tint (or brown) to their eyes. Come up with your own back story. Frisk WILL come back later but um, that will be a long while after the story is set up. Chara WILL join in too but um, I'm not sure yet. I just came up with the prompt, not the plot! Hope you have your Goats up Kid cause we get to meet the famous Goat Mom next!  
> -JaTG


End file.
